Stalkeada I
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Hayate siempre estaba ahí, acechante. Himeno no lo soportó más y decidió reclamárselo...


_**Disclaimer: Pretear y sus personajes son propiedad de Junichi Sato y Kaori Naruse**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Estuve viendo algunos animés shoujos viejitos y se me ocurrió homenajearlos con una trilogía de fics a partir del concepto tan en boga de "stalker", por eso los tres oneshots tendrán el mismo título pero serán publicados con el número de serie correspondiente. _

_En esta primera entrega quise aportar una viñeta muy sencilla sobre Pretear, espero que les guste, aunque desconozco cuántos fans pueda tener hoy en día este fandom XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Stalkeada<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya era el colmo, hasta en la sopa podía ver reflejada su celadora figura. Firme y dispuesto como soldado de guardia, Hayate persistía en esa absurda actitud de guardián de Pretears indefensos, aunque hacía tiempo que Himeno no lo necesitaba.<p>

-Hayate –masculló molesta, y se llevó la cuchara a la boca para sorber con encono aquel molesto duplicado como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer el original.

En la escuela era lo mismo, o aún peor. Lo distinguía de pie en la otra punta del corredor, en el parque a través de los ventanales del aula, en la terraza del edificio cuando almorzaba al aire libre con sus amigas o desde el otro lado de la alambrada durante la hora de gimnasia. Y ni bien lo sorprendía observándola se sobresaltaba hasta el punto de dejar caer los libros, se perdía un paso fundamental en el ejercicio de química, se atragantaba con el tomate cherry u olvidaba golpear la pelota que le habían aventado. Era humillante.

No es que no lo amase. Apenas adquirió conciencia de sus sentimientos hacia él no se preocupó en disimularlo ni se privó de buscarlo cada vez que lo echaba de menos, pues añorar al ser amado era lo más natural del mundo. Pero lo que Hayate hacía con respecto a ella era otro asunto.

Mínimamente, se trataba de acoso liso y llano y quizás hasta fuese considerado un delito en determinadas latitudes. Himeno lo adoraba, pero esa persistente actitud de guardaespaldas de película noventera comenzaba a hacerle rabiar.

Fue así que tal vez por milésima quinta vez en la semana lo abordó con el reclamo cuando regresó a su casa. ¿Y qué podría estar haciendo el muy ladino?: ayudaba a su padre acarreando al estudio materiales nuevos para sus esculturas lo más campante, como si nada sucediera.

-Hayate –lo llamó.

El joven se aproximó hasta ella cargando una pesada bolsa sobre el hombro.

-Himeno –la saludó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me stalkeas de ese modo? –lo increpó ella sin intenciones de gentileza ni sutileza.

-¿Que yo _qué_? –replicó el otro completamente ajeno a los préstamos lingüísticos actuales.

-¡Que vives acechándome!

-Yo no te acecho ni te stal… o lo que sea.

-¿Y por qué cada vez que miro sobre mi hombro me topo con tu vigilancia?

-No te vigilo.

-Con tu afán controlador entonces.

-No te controlo.

-¡Con tu celo de perro guardián pues!

-Te celo porque te estoy cuidando, muchacha tonta –declaró él con naturalidad-. Te cuido, eso es todo.

Entonces Himeno apretó los puños para contenerse. Amén de cursi –cosa que podría reclamar más tarde- era demasiado sincero y sencillo en su reducida definición del acoso, tanto que si no se esforzaba por mantenerse enojada podría terminar por agradecérselo amorosamente en lugar de denunciarlo. Los hombres eran muy hábiles para negarlo todo, incluso los gestos nobles.

Con tanto cretino dando vueltas por el mundo, a ella tuvo que tocarle en suerte un enamorado atento, honesto y realmente interesado en su bienestar. Himeno tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no claudicar.

-Te recuerdo que ahora soy el Pretear definitivo y ya no necesito eso de ti.

-Me importa muy poco, nunca está de más protegerte.

-Pu… pues… ¡deberías tenerlo en mente! –repuso la joven con torpeza. Su corazón empezaba a doblegarse, otra de esas maravillosas declaraciones y caería rendida a sus pies como una boba.

Y para su total desasosiego, Hayate sonrió.

-Sé perfectamente quién eres, Himeno. Aun así, me gusta cuidarte.

Ahora sí que ya no lo soportó más. Su corazón se derritió como mantecado olvidado al sol y su indignación original se evaporó como por encanto. Embelesada por esas palabras y la calidez de sus ojos transparentes Himeno olvidó su trabajado orgullo y lo miró durante unos instantes con arrobo, agradecida por contar con esa clase de amor.

Sin pensarlo mucho, guiada por sus emociones, se alzó de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Hayate, por su parte, la recibió estupefacto, tanto que a causa de la carga y la sorpresa a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Himeno se apartó pudo ver el rubor de su rostro, y se sintió regocijada y halagada.

-Himeno –murmuró él cuando logró encontrar su voz.

Entonces ella pudo percibir la turbación, su timidez, la curiosa mezcla de desconcierto y deseo que lo embargaba. Con una mano ocupada sosteniendo la pesada bolsa sobre el hombro y con el resto de su cuerpo vacío de voluntad, de pronto Hayate, uno de los caballeros más poderosos, lucía inerme y vulnerable. Por eso, Himeno lo amó todavía más.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que te espera si vuelvo a verte por los alrededores de la escuela –le advirtió ella con una dulce sonrisa, el tono de voz emulando el de la maestra reconviniendo a un pequeñín.

Hayate la miró con asombro ante semejante salida, pero luego sonrió también. Más repuesto de la sorpresa, permaneció en su sitio observando mientras Himeno se alejaba en dirección a la casa tratando de habituarse a esa nueva relación que los unía.

La chica, por su parte, se marchó paladeando aún el sabor de aquellos labios tan cálidos y muy pocas veces explorados debido a su propia timidez y los trajines cotidianos. Como toda mujer de su edad solía solazarse soñando con la iniciativa ajena, pero en ese momento pensó que no tendría nada de malo anticiparse si la ocasión lo requería.

Y claro que la ocasión lo requería. Si Hayate pensaba continuar con esa perseverancia acosadora, cosa que ahora en un punto deseaba, ella sabría muy bien cómo desquitarse.


End file.
